CONFOCAL AND SPECIALIZED MICROSCOPY SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Confocal and Specialized Microscopy Shared Resource (CSMSR), directed by Liza Pon, PhD, provides access to advanced imaging technologies for Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) members. Imaging services include: (1) scanning confocal microscopy (including resonant scanning and spectral imaging), (2) two-photon and second-harmonic generation microscopy, (3) spinning-disk confocal microscopy, (4) super-resolution microscopy (Structured Illumination and Stochastic Optical Reconstruction), (5) wide-field fluorescence and color histology imaging, (6) micro-irradiation and laser capture microdissection, and (7) support for image processing, visualization, and quantitative analysis. These comprehensive and integrated services and technologies facilitate analyses of living and fixed cells and tissues in a broad range of cancer models used by HICCC members. During the current reporting period, this state-of-the-art facility updated much of its equipment and incorporated new instruments with support from the HICCC and shared instrumentation grants. This includes acquisition of a cell imaging and multi-mode microplate reader and a multiplate long-term live cell imaging system, as well as major upgrades in Spectral, Resonant-Scanning One- and Two-Photon Confocal and 3D structured illumination super-resolution/scanning confocal microscopes. As result, the CSMSR has expanded its capacity and portfolio of services. In combination with its advanced equipment, highly qualified staff, a broad portfolio of specialized services, easy accessibility, and high cost-effectiveness, the CSMSR is the service provider of choice for HICCC members for advanced imaging. In annual user surveys, the CSMSR is consistently ranked as one of the most highly valued resources at the HICCC. The CSMSR provides services that are not available from commercial sources and not easily accessible at other sites and that are of central importance to the research of numerous HICCC members. In addition to providing both basic and advanced services across different microscopy and imaging platforms, the CSMSR also provides training to HICCC members in the operation of imaging instruments and in image data visualization and analysis. In addition, consulting services in experimental design by expert personnel in the CSMSR facilitate incorporation of advanced imaging techniques into the research portfolio of HICCC members. The CSMSR will continue to incorporate novel imaging platforms and technologies, to provide state-of-the-art imaging services, and to promote high value and accessibility through training and consulting with the goal of empowering the research programs at the HICCC. Over the current project period (2014-2019), the capabilities of the CSMSR were utilized by 66 HICCC members, supported key data and insights facilitating 61 HICCC Member peer-reviewed publications, including 30 contributions in journals of the highest impact factor (IF>10), of which 16 were in journals with and impact factor >20 (e.g., Cell, Nature, Cancer Cell), and currently supports research 44 NIH funded research project grants (25 NCI).